My Savior
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: How hard is it trying to build new memories when the old ones are gone? Is it right to feel you need to protect someone you hardly know? Arthur meets Ariadne, who is trying to get to know the truth about herself, when she has no one else to trust but just one person... her savior.
1. By The Beach

**Title: My Savior**

**Author: Valeria Anne**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: Ariadne/Arthur**

**Summary: How hard is it trying to build new memories when the old ones are gone? Is it right to feel you need to protect someone you hardly know? Arthur meets Ariadne, who is trying to get to know the truth about herself, when she has no one else to trust but just one person… her savior.**

**I DO NOT own "Inception". I wish I did ;) **

**Note: Sorry about the summary. I am usually good with making summaries :$**

**Chapter 1: By the Beach**

It's been over 6 months since the "Inception" job. Saito kept his word and Cobb has finally managed to go back to his kids. It was the moment he has been waiting for; he could no longer see Mal in his dreams, but he always saw her in their kids' faces, and it didn't bother him at all. In Philipa and James' faces, he could see the same old Mal that he fell in love with years ago, not that shade that haunted him in his dreams.

For the first four months, no one of the team could contact with any other member. Even Cobb and Arthur couldn't get in touch though after that job they both resided in the States, in Los Angeles, but it was a matter of safety after all. The international news was all about Robert Fischer Jr. and his "catastrophic" decisions of dissolving his deceased father's empire and building "something" for himself. Most people were against this decision, especially Browning, who made it clear in a public announcement that he would no longer support his Godson, while others approved, taking into consideration the young man's ambition and determination to start something from scratch. Everything was alright and the mission was successfully accomplished, and now it was time to think about what to do next.

Cobb has made it clear during the Inception job that it was his last job and once he got back to his kids, he would leave that field and get back to his old job; architecture. It's been a long time since he last built, even in the Inception job they had to find another architect who could build the dreams, and they did find one of the architects they worked with before. But now, Cobb just wanted to feel normal again; have a normal life and a normal job.

Although Arthur has never worked with any extractor other than Cobb, he couldn't decide whether he really wanted to quit, too, like Cobb did. He could always find another extractor to team up with, he was the best point man after all, but Arthur wasn't sure if there would be any other job in the future that would be better than the Inception job. Arthur felt that this last job was the top one, nothing else could get that close to perfection; the designs were terrific, the plan was simple, and yet brilliant, the sedation was effective enough to get them deeper in the mark's subconscious. Everything was going smoothly... except his part. Arthur slipped for the first time, why was that for? He kept asking himself that question over and over, but he got no answer.

Cobb never tried to convince Arthur to quit, but Arthur knew that Cobb wanted him to, and sometimes Arthur wanted that, too, he just couldn't decide yet, whether he was ready to give up this job or not. So, instead, he decided to take a long vacation, clear his mind from the stress, and then he could decide what to do.

Arthur had a very elegant apartment in New York that he always stayed at when he went back to America, but now he wanted to go back to that house; the one he inherited from his parents, the one he grew up in. "Maybe it's time to go back", he thought.

It was the best feeling he had in a while when he stepped in his home. All his memories came back in a few moments; memories of his mother teaching him how to read his first words, memories of his father helping him with his homework, and memories of that little girl that lived across the street and used to go to school with him. Now, it's been months since he came home and he still could get easily excited when seeing anything in the house that once belonged to his mother or his father. There, in that house, he could be his own self, he could the "Arthur" that no one ever knew.

* * *

"So, why don't you come for dinner tonight? Philipa keeps asking about her uncle Arthur and James wants to show you Fuji", Cobb was laughing while talking to Arthur on the phone.

"Fuji?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it's the worm he insisted on taking in home and putting it in a small glass box. It's kind of his new pet", Cobb said chuckling.

Arthur smiled; he knew James loved collecting anything weird he could find, including worms.

"So, will you come? I will cook myself", Cobb teased.

Arthur laughed and said, "Well, that would make a difference... Okay, I will come. I will bring the dessert".

"Deal. See you at eight", Cobb said.

"Alright, see you". Arthur ended the call and leaned back on the sofa. Since he came back home, he enjoyed staying indoors for hours, wandering in the big house and opening all the old photo albums and the closed boxes. It felt nice to dig in the past, and he was the best to do that. Although he really didn't want to go out that night, but he could definitely feel how much Cobb was happy, and he knew that his friend just wanted to share his happiness with the people close to him. He also missed the little kids, it's been three weeks since he last visited Cobb, maybe it was time to go see them...and Fuji.

* * *

It was a few minutes past seven, and Arthur was already dressed in one of his three-piece suits. He wanted to leave early so that he had some time to go to the pastry shop. Arthur left the house and took his BMW and drove to the pastry shop near his house. He bought chocolate mousse and some ice-cream for Philipa and James. He walked back to his car, put the boxes on the passenger seat and looked at his watch; it was quarter past seven, still a bit early. Cobb's house wasn't that far, it would take less than 10 minutes to reach it with his car. So, Arthur decided to walk for a while by the cornice and enjoy the view of the sea and the smell of fresh air mixed with the salty taste.

Arthur kept walking for a while thinking of nothing; just enjoying the scene and listening to the waves crushing by the shore. Suddenly, he saw something. He narrowed his eyes...no, it was someone. He blinked again to make sure he wasn't imagining. No, he wasn't. He could see a small figure coming out of the water, unable to stand. Arthur could only watch in shock as that figure kept trying to get on its feet but in vain, so instead it slowly crawled till it reached the shore and then it collapsed.

Arthur stood still for a few moments, unable to think, and then he suddenly moved like he was struck by lightning. He crossed the cornice and ran till he reached that figure. He leaned over it to check; it was a woman. Actually, it was a girl. He was about to shake her and try to wake her up but then he stopped; maybe she was injured or she had a broken leg or arm and then moving her would be dangerous. Instead, he got his cell phone out of his pocket and called 911.

Once the operator answered, he said quickly, "I need an ambulance now". He told the operator his name, his location and a summary of the situation; a young woman who may be injured and could be possibly dead. He didn't know if she was physically injured or not, but she just got out of the water, then something must be wrong.

Arthur finished the call, and looked back at the girl lying in front of him. He furrowed his brows; there were traces of blood clot at the corner of her lips. Although she was all wet, but he could definitely see that her lips were bleeding earlier, like she was hit. She was wearing jeans pants and a blue blouse and a light blue jacket, and she wore no shoes.

Arthur looked at her wet face for a while. He couldn't understand what just happened. Who was that girl and what happened to her?

"Who are you and where have you come from?", Arthur said in a low voice.

* * *

**This is my first "Inception" story. Please, feel free to say what you think of it. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**I re-wrote the first chapter. I haven't changed much; just a few words here and a few words there.**

**I am sorry if the intro is a little long. I just can't control myself when I write about something I like ;)**


	2. The Bishop

**Chapter 2: The Bishop**

It took the ambulance about 10 minutes to arrive. During those minutes, Arthur stayed by the unconscious girl's side hoping she would stir or give any sign that she was alive. His hand reached for her neck to check her pulse. He could feel a very weak pulse; maybe she was alive after all.

Once the ambulance arrived, the medics got out of it, holding the carrier. Arthur stood up and waved for them and they moved as fast as they could to the body lying by the beach. They reached Arthur who stepped aside for them, put the carrier down, then one of them checked the girl's pulse, then looked at his mate and said, "Her pulse is weak". Without a word, they lifted her up carefully and laid her on the carrier, and then they carried it and walked back to the vehicle. Through that, Arthur could only watch in gaze as they carried the girl to the ambulance car. He suddenly shouted, "I will accompany her to the hospital". He rode at the back of the ambulance with her and one of the medics, while the other one who was driving the car called the hospital.

"Is her condition bad?" Arthur asked the medic.

The young man looked at him suspiciously and said, "Are you the one who found her?"

Arthur said, "Yes. Is her condition that bad?" he asked impatiently.

"Her pulse is weak, and her temperature is high. She is going into a shock. We will know better once we reach the hospital".

Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes. That wasn't the kind of night he was planning for.

* * *

Once the ambulance reached the hospital entrance door, the two medics jumped out of it and took the carrier fast and carefully inside.

A young doctor met them at the entrance said, "What do we have here?"

"Female. In her twenties. She was in the water for at least half an hour. Could be going into a shock at any moment. No apparent physical injuries. No external bleeding. Blood pressure and heart rate are low". One of the medics said while pushing the carrier into the ER.

"Someone fetch Dr. Adams. Carrie, I need a CAT scan immediately", the young doctor shouted while checking her blood pressure. Again, Arthur could only step aside to allow them to do their job and try to save the girl. He was only thinking of how -for God's sake- that happened. He was pulled one of his thoughts by the voice of one of the former two medics telling him, "Would you please follow me, sir? We have to report that". Arthur knew that the police would eventually talk to him; he was the only witness, though he witnessed nothing but a young woman coming out of the water.

* * *

"So, Mr. …." detective Reed asked lazily.

"Campbell. Arthur Campbell".

Detective Reed was a young man who was sent after the accident was reported to investigate. He could do nothing now but talk to the witness, since the victim was unavailable for now. Both the detective and Arthur were allowed to sit at Dr. Adams office till he finished the examination and returned back.

"Alright, Mr. Campbell, would you please tell me what happened exactly?"

"I don't know what happened exactly. I don't know what happened to that girl. I was just walking near the beach and I saw her coming out of the water then she fell unconscious". Arthur said quietly.

"Just like that?" the detective asked.

"Yes, just like that", Arthur said curtly.

"Well, Mr. Campbell, that doesn't help at all".

"Well, I wish I could help you more, detective, but I already told you I know nothing about what happened. I just saw her and called 911 for help".

The detective wrote a few lines in his notebook, and then looked up to Arthur and said, "Haven't you seen anything with her? Like something she was holding in her hand or maybe something in her pockets?"

Arthur became angry, but he tried to act calm, "I didn't touch her, detective. As far as I remember she was holding nothing in her hands, and definitely I wouldn't search her pockets. I didn't even try to move her".

The detective sensed Arthur anger, so he quietly said, "Don't take my questions personally, Mr. Campbell. We have to make sure of everything; she may have held something that would help us know what happened to her. In our work, any tiny piece of information is valuable".

"And I already told you what I know, which is nearly nothing".

Detective Reed opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dr. Adams who opened the door and stepped in. Dr. Adams was a middle-aged man, tall, with grey hair and blue eyes. "Gentlemen", he said. Both the detective and Arthur nodded to him while he walked to his office and sat behind it.

"So, Dr. Adams, what have we got till now?" the detective asked.

The doctor exchanged looks with both men for a few moments before saying automatically, "Our patient is a female, Caucasian, age 20~23. The primary examination shows that she stayed in the water for about 45 minutes, give or take, and that was indicated by the amount of water that was found in her lungs –that wasn't enough to kill her- and the inner temperature of her body. We managed to prevent her body from going into a shock, and we also discovered a skull fracture. The further examination shows that she has a depressed skull fracture due to being hit with a blunt object. There are signs of bruises on her wrists and blood clot on her lips. No broken arms or legs. No internal bleeding and no concussion. I say she was conscious through the whole time she spent in water; thanks to Adrenaline. No signs of sexual assault. Right now, she is being prepared for surgery". The doctor said quietly.

"Is the fracture that severe?" the detective asked.

"There are many ways to treat a skull fracture, but in this case, I do recommend the surgery to remove the damaged tissues and prevent infection. We should pray that the blow wouldn't cause a permanent brain damage ".

Reed kept writing some notes while paying attention to what the doctor was saying. He sighed and looked at the doctor and said, "Have you found anything with her? An ID or a license or any other thing?"

"No ID or anything that could possibly identify her. There was nothing in her pocket except a bishop".

Both Arthur and the detective looked at the doctor, confused. "A bishop?" the detective asked.

"Yes, like the one in Chess board. It's a metal bishop. Hand-made I guess as it's very precise. I don't know, maybe it's a sign of luck, you know young people and how they think. Oh, there was a locket, too."

"A locket?" the detective asked.

"Yes, a silver locket around her neck, heart-shaped. That's all we could found with her".

The detective rubber his eyes, then looked at Arthur. They exchanged defiant looks for moments, and then the detective was about to say something but Arthur interrupted, "When do you expect her to wake up, doctor?"

Dr. Adams took off his glasses and said, "The surgery is not that easy, we will keep her under sedation for a couple of days after the surgery. She'd better not wake up now, the pain is too much for her to handle". A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in", Dr. Adams said.

A nurse came in and said, "Dr. Adams, the patient is ready".

"Alright. I am coming".

The nurse turned around and left, while Dr. Adams put on his glasses and said, "You can use my office to finish this...um… talk". Without another word, he got up and left the room.

"Shall we continue?" Reed said. Arthur said nothing.

Detective Reed shrugged and said, "So, when you saw her, haven't you noticed a boat or a yacht in the water? Or anything unusual?"

"Well, I wasn't looking, but I guess that if there was a boat or a yacht in the water I would have noticed it".

"Maybe its lights were off".

"Maybe", Arthur said simply.

Detective Reed sighed and said, "Mr. Campbell, you are not helping….."

"Detective Reed, How many times should I tell you that I know nothing about what happened?"

Detective Reed tightened his jaw for a few moments, and then said in a voice that he tried to make it calm, "I will give you my card, Mr. Campbell, just in case you remember anything". He took a card from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. Arthur took it and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

A few hours passed and both Reed and Arthur were waiting for Dr. Adams to get out of the OR. Arthur couldn't stand being with that detective anymore, so instead of waiting in Dr. Adams office, he thought that maybe getting a cup of coffee and staying in the waiting room would be better.

During that, Cobb called Arthur to find out why he didn't come.

"I am sorry Cobb, but something unexpected happened".

"What happened, are you fine?" Cobb asked, worried.

Arthur had to explain to Cobb what happened since he decided to walk for a while by the beach till the moment he was with him on the phone now.

"Oh my God… Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. She is still in the OR. I couldn't leave till I check. The doctor says she may suffer a severe brain damage". Cobb mumbled a few words of anger and frustration.

"It's just that she seems so young, Cobb. How she got there and what happened to her, that's mysterious".

Cobb thought for a few moments if Philipa was in that horrible situation and felt anger build up inside him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you. Tell Philipa and James I am sorry I couldn't come tonight. I will make it up for them".

With a few more words, Arthur finished the call. He turned around, and saw Reed coming. Arthur couldn't help but frown.

"I thought it's not quite polite to invade the doctor's office like that, so I thought I would join you".

Arthur said nothing and sat down. "This is going to be a rough night", Arthur thought.

* * *

The surgery took around three hours, and finally Dr. Adams emerged from the OR.

"So, how did it go?" Reed asked.

"It was a success. We managed to treat the fracture, but she will need some more time for complete healing. Right now, she will be kept under observation for a couple of days; we have to make sure that injury won't affect her brain permanently".

"What if the injury is severe? What are the consequences?" Arthur asked.

"Skull fracture could cause epilepsy or seizures and other things, but that's not likely to happen now, because we managed to treat it before it's too late".

Arthur sighed. Things were getting worse very rapidly. He sort of felt helpless for not being able to help that girl, but at least he managed to get her to a hospital fast. God only knows what could have happened if he wasn't there by the beach.

Dr. Adams interrupted Arthur's thoughts when he said, "I think we should call it a night, gentlemen. There is nothing you can do now". He then turned to face Detective Reed and said, "I will inform you once she wakes up".

Detective Reed nodded and said, "I will be waiting for that, doctor".

Dr. Adams nodded and said, "Goodnight, gentlemen", then he turned and walked away.

Reed turned to Arthur and said, raising his brow, "I should leave now….. Won't you?"

Arthur looked at him and said curtly, "Yes, I am leaving".

"Goodnight, Mr. Campbell". Arthur didn't respond. He just nodded.

Detective Reed shrugged, then turned around and left. Arthur watched him till he left, then he stood still for a minute collecting his thoughts. He wanted to go and check on the girl, but the doctors won't let him, she was still unconscious, anyway. So, Arthur decided to go home and maybe tomorrow he would come back. He got involved anyway, and Reed was going to give him a hard time. He was a young man who felt enthusiastic and wanted to solve the case fast, but he should understand that Arthur wasn't who he was looking for.

Arthur left the hospital, hoping that he would find a cap in that late time, he left his car by the pastry shop. He walked down the street when suddenly he remembered, "A bishop… what was that for?" he thought.

* * *

**I checked all those symptoms and complications of skull fracture on the Internet. Skull fractures REALLY SUCK. It could turn ugly if not treated properly and fast. The one thing I am not sure of is how long the surgery takes. I hope you like the story so far, I know it's a long intro but I think it's necessary. Please, tell me what you think of it, whether you like it or not, and why. Reviews and ****criticism**** are always appreciated.**


	3. Helpless

**Chapter 3: Helpless:**

Next day, Arthur went back to the hospital early. He couldn't sleep well at night; that accident was still lingering in his mind and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it over and over. So, as a result of such a disturbed sleep, he woke up early, took a shower, got dressed, and then took a cab to the hospital.

Arthur arrived at the hospital, and headed directly to Dr. Adams' office. Once he reached it, he knocked quietly and waited for a couple of seconds before opening the door. Behind the modern office, Dr. Adams sat comfortably, reading some papers. Dr. Adams lifted his head slightly to see who was the one by the door, and when he saw Arthur, he smiled faintly and said, greeting, "Mr. Campbell".

"Dr. Adams", Arthur nodded.

"Please, have a seat", Dr. Adams pointed to one of the two empty chairs in front of him. Arthur walked in, and took a seat opposite to Dr. Adams.

"If you will excuse me, I will be with you in a minute", Dr. Adams said.

"It's alright. Take your time", Arthur said.

Dr. Adams looked back at his papers. Arthur waited patiently, while looking around the room; it was an elegant room, all white, with a black modern office and two opposite chairs. There was a black sofa at the corner and a small glass table in front of it. There were also a few bookshelves full of medical books and references.

"I apologize for keeping you await", Dr. Adams said, while setting the papers aside.

"Never mind, Dr. Adams. I came without an appointment", Arthur said. Dr. Adams smiled and said nothing.

"I assume you are here because of the girl", Dr. Adams said.

"Yes. How is she?", Arthur asked, while crossing his legs.

"Well, she is still unconscious, but till now, there are no complications".

"And how long will it take before you can decide for sure whether she will be fine or not?".

"If the next two days passed with no problems, then we assume she will be alright".

Arthur nodded in silence, and then he said, "I will afford any expenses regarding her treatment".

Dr. Adams looked at his in surprise and said, "You seem to care a lot about this girl, Mr. Campbell".

"She is in trouble, Dr. Adams. We can't contact anyone of her family, and she may suffer brain damage when she wakes up. I can't just leave her alone in such a condition", Arthur said calmly.

"I understand. I was just a little surprised, Mr. Campbell. Not many people do that nowadays".

Before Arthur could respond, the phone rang. Dr. Adams picked it up.

"Hello? ….Good morning, Detective". Arthur looked at Dr. Adams questionably.

"No, she is still unconscious….I told you I will call you as soon as she wakes up".

Arthur sighed heavily. He didn't like that detective and he knew he was going to give him a hard time.

"Of course, detective…Yes, like we agreed. Alright, goodbye". Dr. Adams put the phone back and turned to Arthur, "It is detective Reed". Arthur nodded in silence.

Dr. Adams smiled and said, "I see you are not getting along with him". Arthur shrugged and said nothing. Dr. Adams sighed and said, "He is just trying to do his job. I have seen that before…so many times. He just wants to know the truth".

"So do I", Arthur said.

Dr. Adams nodded in agreement, then he stood up and said, "I was about to go and check on our patient, to see how she is doing".

Arthur stood up quickly and said, "May I accompany you?".

Dr. Adams opened his mouth to say something but Arthur interrupted, "I will stay outside, of course. I know she is in the intensive care".

Dr. Adams sighed and said, "Alright", and they both left the office.

* * *

In front of the big transparent glass window of the intensive care room, Arthur stood watching Dr. Adams as he spoke to a nurse, and near them, the unconscious girl lied on a hospital bed, and many fine tubes were connected to her arms and wrists, and an oxygen mask covered half her face, while her head was covered in white bandages, and he could clearly see many devices around her that were monitoring her heart beat and her blood pressure. He couldn't see her face well but he could see how small she was and how weak she looked. Suddenly, an unexplainable anger rose inside him, how could such a girl end up in such a condition?

Arthur kept watching as Dr. Adams checked the devices and wrote some words in the patient's file, then talked to the nurse again, then turned and walked out of the room.

"How is she?", Arthur asked.

Dr. Adams walked and Arthur followed him, "Till now her condition is stable, and everything seems fine. Let's hope things stay like that till she wakes up…I am sorry but I have to go and check on some other patients".

"Of course, doctor. I apologize if I delayed you".

"No, it's alright. You can come and check on her anytime you want".

"Thank you, doctor".

Dr. Adams nodded with a smile and then turned to leave.

Once Arthur left the hospital, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Cobb.

"Hello?".

"Good morning, Cobb".

Cobb sounded like he just woke up, "Arthur… Hi..Good morning".

"Did I wake you up?".

"No, I woke up ten minutes ago".

"Are you staying home today?".

"Um…yes, unless something turns up".

"Alright, I will pass by in an hour, is that okay?".

"Yes, sure, anytime, Arthur… Are you okay?".

"Yes, I am fine, just thought I will pass by".

"Alright, I will be waiting for you".

Arthur ended the call and decided to take a taxi to where he left his car last night. He was so tired and he couldn't go back to get it.

* * *

Once the cab reached the cornice, Arthur quickly said, "Stop, you can drop me here".

The driver shrugged and said, "Fine".

Arthur paid the driver and got out of the cab and stood still till the driver drove away and the cab went out of his sight, then he started walking.

He kept walking for about 20 minutes until he reached that spot where he found the girl last night. He stood there for a while, looking at the sea and listening to the waves, while trying to clear his mind. There was no use of trying to figure out what happened there; the girl was the key to that mystery and only she could explain. Arthur mentally shook his head and decided to walk to his car that he left last night by the pastry shop. It wasn't so far and once he reached it he opened the passenger door, took the two boxes he bought yesterday, and without looking at what was inside, he went to the nearest dumpster and threw them in it, then he went back to his car and drove it to Cobb's house.

* * *

"UNCLE ARTHUR!", Philipa and James screamed happily and ran to hug Arthur's legs. Arthur smiled widely; He could always be himself around those kids.

"Hey kids, How have you been doing?", he chuckled, and bent to carry James.

"Me, too. Me, too", Philipa protested.

"Uncle Arthur is no superman, Philipa. He can't carry both of you", Cobb said, emerging from the kitchen and laughing. He walked to Philipa and carried her easily, and then he tickled her and caused her to giggle.

Arthur enjoyed the happiness that Cobb's house was full of. He remembered how that house looked like when Mal was alive; she was a lovely woman, a loving wife and a fantastic mother, and the house was always full of joy and laughter. Arthur was happy that his friend has finally become himself again.

Arthur and Cobb, carrying both kids, walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Once Cobb sat down, Philipa jumped off his legs and sat next to Arthur and said, scolding, "Why didn't you come yesterday?".

Arthur smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Philipa. Something just bumped into my face".

Philipa frowned and said, "what thing?".

Arthur looked at Cobb for help but Cobb could only smile widely. Arthur looked back at Philipa's angry face and said, "Someone was in trouble and needed my help".

"I made the green salad yesterday", she said, still angry.

Cobb laughed and said, "Philipa…. You washed the tomatoes and I told you not to come near the knife".

Arthur looked at Cobb, then looked back at Philipa and said, "When someone needs our help, we can't just leave, right, Philipa?".

Philipa scratched the tip of her nose nervously, and then said, "Yes".

Cobb looked at Arthur worriedly, then looked at Philipa and said, "Why don't you take James and play in the garden?".

"I want to stay here", Philipa protested.

"Philipa, your daddy needs to talk to Uncle Arthur", Cobb said firmly, but gently.

"Ok.", she said, defeated, then Arthur put James down and they both ran to the terrace glass door that led to the garden.

Cobb waited till the children left to the garden, then he turned to Arthur and asked, "So, how are things going, after what happened yesterday?".

Arthur sighed heavily and threw his head backwards and rested it on the sofa, "I was in the hospital earlier. The doctor told me that everything is stable but she is still unconscious and they will have to wait for a couple of days to be sure".

"Then why do you look so upset?".

"I am not…". Cobb looked at him.

"Alright…I am a little upset. You haven't seen how she looked like when I found her. She is just a girl, Cobb. She looks no older than 20 years old".

"But you did everything you could to help her. You got her help and now she is being taken care of".

Arthur looked at his friend and said, "I also offered to pay for her treatment…all expenses. We can't find her family yet".

Cobb looked at his friend in surprise, and then he composed himself quickly and said, "Well…that's more than generous of you, Arthur. You really did everything you can to help her, so I don't think you should feel bad about it. Right now, it's the police and the doctors' turns to help her, not you".

Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked at Cobb, "Why are you saying that?".

"Saying what?", Cobb said, puzzled.

"It's like you want me to step aside".

"Because you should, Arthur. You don't know who this girl is. You can't just step in and get yourself deeper into this case. What if it turns out that she is….a part of a criminal organization and they wanted to get rid of her?".

Arthur looked at Cobb in shock, and then he burst out laughing.

"Now, what is so funny about what I said?", Cobb said, annoyed.

Arthur said, still laughing, "Where do you get these ideas from, Cobb?".

"From my expertise in "our" field of work for years, Arthur".

Arthur suddenly looked at his friend seriously and said, "I understand that you don't want to get near any suspicious matter, and I promise you if I get deeper into this, I will keep you out of it".

Cobb rubbed his face with both his hands and said nothing. Arthur was right; he didn't want any more suspense in his life; he already had enough of it, and he became paranoid, thinking that any unusual thing that could happen to him or anyone around him, meant a chance to drag him away from his family….again, but he also considered Arthur his friend and didn't want him to get into trouble.

"Want some coffee?", Cobb said, changing the subject.

"Yes, please", Arthur said. For the rest of the day, Arthur spent most of the time with the kids and he didn't talk with Cobb about that matter again.

* * *

For the next three days, Arthur went to the hospital only once more, not wanting to annoy Dr. Adams, since the girl wasn't awake yet. He tried to fill his time with anything else; Cobb invited him to come with him and the kids to the garden and the movies once, and they spent a good time, and sometimes he would go out and walk for a while to clear his mind, but still the form of that girl, lying in hospital motionless and helpless was still in front of his eyes. So, he woke up one morning, determined to go to the hospital to check on her condition.

By the time he reached the hospital, it was almost 1 PM. He went directly to Dr. Adams' office and knocked quietly then opened the door. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by the faces of Dr. Adams and detective Reed. Arthur clinched his jaw and tried to look calm.

"Good morning", he said quietly.

"Good morning, Mr. Campbell. Please, come in", said Dr. Adams. Arthur stepped in and closed the door, then went to sit on the chair opposite to Detective Reed.

"How are you, Mr. Campbell?", Reed asked, smiling.

"Fine, thanks", Arthur said, abruptly.

Dr. Adams felt the tension, so he cleared his throat and said, "I was about to talk to Detective Reed about our patient".

"Are there any news?", Arthur asked.

Dr. Adams was about to say something, but Reed interrupted and said, "Of course. Our little miss just woke up".

Arthur looked at Dr. Adams for verification. "That's right, Mr. Campbell. She woke up about two hours ago, and right after I performed the routine check-up, I called detective Reed to inform him".

Arthur looked back to Reed and said, "And couldn't you wait for some time till she gets better before you interrogate her, detective?". He sounded annoyed.

Dr. Adams interfered, "Actually, I asked the detective to come here, to inform him about the new condition".

Arthur narrowed his eyes and asked, "What new condition?".

Detective Reed said, mocking, "That's what the doctor was about to say when you came in".

Arthur ignored Reed and asked the doctor again, "What new condition, doctor? What's wrong?".

Dr. Adams sighed heavily and said, "She woke up".

"Yes, we already heard that, doctor. Now, what is happening", Reed said impatiently while Arthur was still looking at Dr. Adams' face, trying to figure out anything.

Dr. Adams rubbed his eyes, and then he looked at them and said, "She can't remember her name".

Silence fell on the room for more than two minutes, during which the three men kept exchanging puzzled looks. Detective Reed was the first to speak. "What do you mean she can't remember her name?".

"I mean she can't remember her name, detective. She took some time to recognize where she was and I –by default- asked her about her name and then she closed her eyes for moments then she said that she doesn't know. She looked so hesitant and confused", said Dr. Adams.

"Is there any chance that it's because she just woke up and maybe she can't concentrate and that's why she couldn't gather her thoughts", Detective Reed asked.

"Well…that's a possibility, but it's a very slight one", said Dr. Adams.

"Then what is the explanation?", Arthur finally spoke.

"I think that she maybe suffering from amnesia", Dr. Adams said quietly but he sounded sad. Arthur and Reed's eyes grew wide.

"Amnesia?", Reed asked, still surprised.

"Yes, amnesia. That's very convenient. She was hit on her head, and the blow was hard, and amnesia is a very probable consequence of such an accident", said Dr. Adams.

"So, how do we make sure it's amnesia or it's a temporary effect of the sedation and the procedure?", asked Reed.

"We wait...for a few hours till her mind is all clear and then we will know, but I have to warn you, detective, amnesia is a more likely explanation", said Dr. Adams.

They were silent again and then suddenly Reed said, "What about the locket and that...bishop we found with her? If we show her those belongings, then maybe she will remember".

"Not now, detective. She is still weak and I will not allow any kind of interrogation now", said Dr. Adams.

"But we need to…".

"Detective…Right now, she is my patient, and her safety is much more important than any other thing", said Dr. Adams in a firm voice. Detective Reed leaned back on his chair and felt frustrated.

"Don't worry, detective, you will have your time talking with her, but not now", said Dr. Adams.

"Can I see her?", Arthur said suddenly. Reed looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't recommend that, Mr. Campbell. It is better if we postpone any meetings with her for –at least- the next 24 hours".

Arthur nodded in agreement, then he stood up and said, "Then I should be leaving now…I will come later to check on her". He stretched his hand to Dr. Adams and said, "Thank you for your efforts, doctor", and they shaked hands.

"Don't mention it. It's my job".

Arthur then turned to Reed and nodded slightly, while Reed scratched the tip of his nose, and without another word Arthur walked to the office's door, opened it and left.

Once he reached it, Arthur got into his car and sat still for a while before he suddenly shouted and hit the wheel with his fist, "Damn it".

Amnesia! Now this is getting harder and much more complicated. She couldn't remember her own name, how could she possibly remember what happened that night?

Suddenly, a thought came through his mind, why is he bothering himself? He already helped that girl when he got her to a hospital and he was completely willing to pay all her treatment expenses, but now that was the police's role to help her. Maybe Cobb was right after all. Maybe he shouldn't interfere. Without a second thought, Arthur turned on the engine and drove back to his home.

**Review, please.**


	4. LOST

**Chapter 4: LOST:**

Next day, it was 10 O'clock when Arthur finally managed to drag himself out of bed. He had no intention to wake up, but he –for sure- wasn't going to spend the whole day in bed. So, he reluctantly walked to the bathroom to start his new day.

* * *

"Can you give me your final conclusion, Dr. Adams?", Detective Reed asked.

Dr. Adams took off his glasses and said, "As I informed you yesterday, detective. It's positive for amnesia. Unfortunately, she remembers nothing. She doesn't know why she is here".

Detective Reed sighed and rubbed his eyes, then looked at Dr. Adams and said, "Can I speak to her?".

"Yes, you can, but I have to warn you. She is very unstable and scared; she doesn't know anything about herself and she feels lost and alone, so, I should advise you to take it easy and don't push, and please remember that's she is still sick".

Detective Reed nodded in agreement and said, "Don't' worry, doctor. I know how to deal with such a condition".

Dr. Adams stood up and said, "Shall we go then?".

* * *

"We already moved her out of the intensive care. Her condition is more stable right now", Dr. Adams said to Reed while they taking the elevator. Reed nodded in silence, and waited patiently till the elevator reached the third floor and its doors silently opened. The two men walked outside the elevator. Reed followed Dr. Adams till they reached a closed door. Dr. Adams knocked quietly then waited for a couple of seconds and entered, followed by Reed who opened his eyes widely for what he saw.

On the small white hospital bed, a girl was lying, motionless, and her head was all wrapped in white bandages. There were fine tubes attached to her left hand. Her eyes were closed and she seemed asleep. Dr. Adams quietly walked to the edge of the bed and before he reached it, the girl opened her eyes so slowly and turned her head to see her visitors. Once her eyes lied on Reed's face, she stiffened and looked a little scared. Dr. Adams knew what was happening with her; she was already frightened and seeing someone she doesn't know made things more difficult. Dr. Adams remembered how hard it was to convince her yesterday, when she woke up, that he –and the nurses- weren't going to hurt her and that they were only here to help her.

"It's alright, kid", Dr. Adams assured her in a fatherly manner, while she kept diverting her eyes between their faces.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a while, please?", Reed asked.

"Detective, I don't think I should….".

"Don't worry, doctor. I assure you, I will be gentle and I won't push her", Reed interrupted.

Dr. Adams looked at him for a few moments, then said, "Alright, I will leave you alone", then he turned to the girl and smiled and said, "I will be right outside. If you need anything, just press that button and the nurse will be here in no time", then he turned and left the room, but he left the door open to reassure her.

Detective Reed waited till Dr. Adams left the room, and then he turned and dragged a chair to sit next to the bed. He put down the chair and sat silently, then turned to the girl. She was looking at him suspiciously. He smiled cooperatively and said quietly, "I am detective Reed… Detective Michael Reed, and I am….", he leaned forward a little but the girl was startled and was taken aback.

"Don't worry. I am here to help you. We are all here to help you", Reed said quickly.

The girl swallowed nervously and said nothing. Reed leaned back and said, still smiling, "So, won't you tell me your name?".

"I don't know", she said in a husky voice.

"You don't remember your name?". She shook her head slowly and said nothing.

"You don't remember where you were before you came here?", Reed asked patiently.

The girl swallowed and said in a low voice, "I don't remember anything".

Reed noticed her husky voice, so he asked politely, "Would you like to have some water?".

"Please", she said, almost pleading.

Reed took the jar of water that was on the counter in one hand, and the glass in the other hand, and poured some water, then took a straw from the straws cup and put it in the glass, then handed it to the girl. The girl raised her right hand slowly to take the glass but she couldn't, so Reed offered to hold the glass for her so she could drink from the straw. The girl drank slowly and Reed waited patiently till she finished and raised her head a little to him and said in a low voice, "Thanks". Reed put the glass back on the counter and sat down and said, "You are welcome".

Reed thought that she could trust him a little now and talk to him while not scared, so he asked again, "I know that everything seems dark and blurry to you right now. Believe me, I can totally understand your situation, and I really need to help you know what happened to you".

"What happened to me? I don't know what happened to me", she whispered.

Detective Reed knew that no one told her about the accident yet, and he thought it would be better if Dr. Adams was here when he was telling her. Reed stood up and said, "I will be right back in seconds", and then he left to call Dr. Adams.

* * *

Once the three of them were in the room, Reed was the first to speak. He looked directly and said calmly, "You were found on the beach by a by-pass guy, all wet and head-injured. Actually, according to the witness, he saw you coming out of the water then you fell unconscious. That's when he called 911 and accompanied you to the hospital".

"Coming out of the water?", the girl asked, confused.

"Yes, that's what the witness said", Reed assured.

The girl looked so puzzled. She tried to figure out what happened but she couldn't. Reed continued, "You were injured. The doctor said that you were hit on your head and that….". Reed stopped when he noticed that she was shaking her head nervously and sobbing. Dr. Adams got up quickly and held her hand and said, "Are you alright?", but she didn't answer, she kept sobbing. Reed narrowed his eyes; did he push her? Shouldn't he tell her the truth? He didn't know what to do, but he knew the best thing is to let the experts deal with the situation, so he silently stepped out of the room and almost hit the nurse that came running after Dr. Adams rang the bell.

* * *

Next day, Reed came back. He wanted to check on the girl and he also had unfinished business. Reed quietly knocked on Dr. Adams' door and waited till he heard his quiet voice saying, "Enter". Reed pushed the door open and entered. Dr. Adams raised his head to see his visitor and as soon as his eyes lied on Reed, his eyes furrowed.

"Detective Reed, I think it's quite not….".

Reed raised his hand and said quietly, "Please, Dr. Adams. I didn't come here to fight".

"And you definitely aren't here to see her, too, because I won't allow it".

"Dr. Adams, what happened yesterday wasn't….", Reed was interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Come in", Dr. Adams said, still looking at Reed.

The door was open and a the nurse stepped in. "What is it, Olivia?".

As soon as Olivia saw Reed, she was taken aback. Dr. Adams noticed that and said, "What is it, Olivia?".

"Um…I came to tell you that….um… but the patient….that girl with amnesia…. She woke up a while ago and she wants to speak to the detective…but since he is already here….", Olivia said.

Reed narrowed his eyes, "She wants to speak with me?".

Olivia looked at Dr. Adams, then at Reed, "Yes, detective", she said.

Reed looked at Dr. Adams, and then he got up and said, "Alright", then he turned to Dr. Adams and said, "If you don't mind, of course".

"I am coming with you", Dr. Adams stood up quickly, not leaving a chance for Reed to protest.

* * *

Reed knocked the door then opened it. There, the girl was lying –as he saw her the first time- but she was awake.

"May I enter?", he said.

The girl nodded slowly. Reed looked at Dr. Adams who was standing near him, then entered and left the door open. He walked to the bed and stood near its edge.

"The nurse told me that you needed to speak with me". Reed said quietly.

"Yes", the girl said in a low voice.

Reed smiled and said, "Here I am…but first, how do you feel now?".

"I am fine, thanks".

When she said nothing else, Reed turned to grab a chair and sat next near her bed. He opened his mouth to ask but she started.

"I need to ask you….something", she said. Reed looked at her questionably.

"I want to see him", she said.

"Who?", Reed asked, puzzled.

"The man who found me on the beach…. I want to see him".

Reed narrowed his eyes and said nothing. He bit his lower lip and nodded to her and said, "Alright".

* * *

Arthur was in the kitchen, making some easy dinner; French fries and some steak with fresh juice. He was slicing the bread when his phone rang. Arthur wiped his hands in the napkin and took the phone but he frowned when he saw the caller ID; Detective Reed.

Arthur sighed in frustration and pressed the green button reluctantly. "Hello?", he said.

"Good evening, Mr. Campbell". It was definitely Reed's voice. Damn!

"Good evening, Detective".

"How are things going with you?".

"Fine, but I don't think you called to check up on me, detective", Arthur said impatiently.

"Actually….you are right, Mr. Campbell. I called you for something else".

"And what would that "something else" be, detective?", Arthur asked carelessly.

"The girl", Reed said quietly.

Arthur froze. He took a deep breath and asked as quietly as he could "What about her?".

"She needs to see you".

Arthur narrowed his eyes and said, "See me? Why?".

"I have no idea… but it's quite convenient; you are the guy who saved her".

Arthur swallowed and said nothing. "Mr. Campbell, are you still there?".

"Yes".

"So, what do you say?".

Arthur had no reason to say 'No'. As Reed said, it was pretty convenient that she asked to see him; maybe she wanted to thank him.

"Alright, I will go to see her tomorrow", Arthur finally answered.

"Good, then…see you tomorrow, Mr. Campbell", and before Arthur could respond, Reed ended the call.

Arthur gritted on his teeth but he knew he had no other choice; sooner or later he would be dragged to that meeting with Reed….and to the conversation with the mysterious girl.

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think of it so far **


End file.
